


Mutual Feelings

by quinnsbrainrot



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bottom Saihara Shuichi, Bubble Bath, Complicated Relationships, Crying, Denial of Feelings, Dom Oma Kokichi, Feelings, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, Sub Saihara Shuichi, Top Oma Kokichi, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, its kinda funny how much kokichi cares, uhg so fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinnsbrainrot/pseuds/quinnsbrainrot
Summary: “Ouma-Kun...  What is this?  Like...what are we?"Kokichi stopped scrubbing down Shuichi’s arm, taking his hands away to grab another bottle.  “Well,”  He squirt a glob onto his hand, lathering it together in his hands, “We can be whatever you want to be.”“A—ah, well...would you mind being...”  Shuichi took a deep breath, Kokichi moving to sit on his knees in between Shuichi’s legs.  The purplenette moved his hands to the bluenette’s hair, scrubbing into his scalp delicately as Shuichi tried to gather the right words.  “Would you mind um...being boyfriends?”
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 101





	Mutual Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> fluffy sex ?? mmmm yup !! bfvhbsdfjivbfsjnak i had so much fun writing this :sob::sob: this is the first smut ive ever finished sooooo yeah oigcfiopkvcghuio sorry if its not what youd prefer !!

Shuichi picked at his food with his fork, leaning his cheek into his palm and biting the inside of his cheek. He was stressed, which should be normal for a killing game, but his head was stuck on something else. Kokichi had asked him to meet him in one of the countless abandoned classrooms in the school. Normally, because of Kokichi’s...erratic personality, he would’ve said no—in fear of basically his life. But there was this odd...persistence to Kokichi’s stature, something Shuichi hadn’t noticed on the small-leader before. His face was dull, not like his lively grin, or annoying crocodile tears, but instead like he was far away.

And Shuichi would be a liar if he said it didn’t intrigue him.

The detective agreed, which enticed a quite excited cheer from the leader, claiming he’d most definitely make Shuichi join his secret organization. It was weird, how out of character he was for a moment. Maybe it was a way to make Shuichi think something was wrong... Or maybe he was completely hallucinating. He wasn’t quite sure. And despite being scared out of his wits, he couldn’t help his heart from racing with excitement. That’s how he found himself picking at his food, the thoughts of Kokichi rushing through his mind a mile per hour.

* * *

Shuichi groaned out loud, his face flushed red and his lips breathing shallow breaths into his hand. His eyebrows were knitted together, the detective biting his lip to stifle the groans he spilt.

Kokichi loomed over his lower half, his face pinched into a focused expression as he prodded at the inside of Shuichi’s ass. His two fingers worked him open with the utmost care, the lower-part of Shuichi’s thighs leaking down with lube. The leader looked uncharacteristically serious, his lips pressed into a straight line and his eyes narrowed into slits. Shuichi’s legs were quivering, the fiery pain at his entrance momentarily subsiding each time Kokichi stroked his thigh sweetly. He noticed how Kokichi’s pants were pressed tightly against his erection, his shirt thrown off somewhere on the floor so Shuichi could see the thin v-line near the bottom of his jeans and the pale complexion of his soft abs lining in the middle of his chest. Kokichi slowly ran his thumb against Shuichi’s balls, the movement forcing Shuichi to stop dozing off and throw his head back limpy against the pillows.

“Ouma-Kun, p—please,” Shuichi strained, “It doesn’t hurt.”

Kokichi laughed, squeezing onto his thigh lovingly, “You’ll thank me later.”

The purplenette slowly worked his hand thoroughly, rubbing the inside of his ass before pulling his fingers out completely. He wiped them on his pants, unbuckling his belt and scooting his knees in-between his legs. “Hand me a pillow, Saihara-Chan.”

“Uh-huh...” Shuichi twisted onto his side, grabbing a small pillow from the top of the bed and handing it to Kokichi. Once he got the pillow, he slid his hand underneath the curve of Shuichi’s ass, lifting his hips up and placing it just at the curve of his spine; leaving his ass up expertly for Kokichi’s view.

Unravelling the belt from his pants, he zipped down the zipper and smothered them onto the floor, along with all their other garments. Shuichi caught side of his obnoxious boxers, “What’s with... the s—stupid stripes?” He rasped, taking a slow deep breath as Kokichi rimmed against his waistband.

“Ohhhh, nishishi,” Kokichi’s fingers lapped over the stretchy band, throwing a wink Shuichi’s way. “Do you want them off, Saihara-Chan?”

Of course he wanted them off. He had been wanting this ever since he and Kokichi got stuck in that damned classroom. Ever since Kokichi teased him when he ghosted his lips against his neck, ever since Kokichi ran his fingers along his abdomen and leaned up to look in his eyes, ever since Kokichi kissed him and smiled when Shuichi wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him closer. But before Shuichi was able to answer, the purplenette stuffed his boxers down to his knees, discarding them somewhere around the room. Shuichi fathomed from how large Kokichi’s cock was. Despite his lack in height, the leader’s cock was definitely a sight, making the detective nervously gulp down his nervousness in response. Kokichi rolled a condom over his dick, groaning under his breath from the tight press of rubber and quickly coating it in a generous amount of lube.

* * *

Kokichi slammed his fist on the wooden slab, his face scrunching up in anger. He screamed at the glass for what felt like hours, Shuichi leaning against the wall tiredly. The leader told Shuichi he wanted him to join his organization. When Shuichi asked him how he would know it wasn’t a trick, Kokichi pressed his lips against Shuichi’s speedily. The detective felt his cheeks heat up, Kokichi babbling some random excuse and making a beeline for the door. Except, it seemed to be stuck, and now he was stuck in this stupid classroom with Shuichi.

“Ouma-Kun...it’s stuck,” Shuichi repeated for what felt like the 10th time, Kokichi slamming his head hard against the wood.

He groaned against the wood, “I don’t actually want you to join my organization. I was lying.”

“Oh,” Shuichi sighed, covering his mouth and looking off to the side. “I wanted to join, though?” Kokichi whipped his head back, his eyes squinted before he spun his body around roughly. “Mhm, really?”

Before Shuichi could think, Kokichi darted toward him, standing directly in front of him and elevated himself onto his toes. A sadistic smirk was painted on his lips, “And how would I know you’re not lying to me?”

“I mean,” Shuichi trailed his gaze to the side, trying to avoid the intimidating stare Kokichi was looking at him with, “I think you’d be able to tell...right?”

When he looked back, Kokichi’s face looked serious, like before. Almost as if he was far away. The two of them made eye-contact, Shuichi getting ready to tear his eyes away until he felt Kokichi lean up and kiss Shuichi again. And though the detective was surprised, he shut his eyes and pushed back against Kokichi, hard. It didn’t take long until things escalated, Kokichi’s hands on the sides of Shuichi’s face as he pushed him against the wall, Shuichi’s arms lapped around Kokichi’s waist and pulling him into his body. Kokichi moved away, just enough for their lips to still ghost against each other. “Saihara-Chan.”

“O—oh, yeah?” Shuichi whispered, his chest feeling heavier once Kokichi trailed his hands down to his stomach. “Are you gonna join my secret evil organization now?”

The detective closed his eyes, leaning his head against the wall, “Yeah.”

Kokichi grinned again, leaning back up to meet with Shuichi’s neck.

* * *

“Hey,” Kokichi leaned down toward Shuichi’s face, bringing his hand to his cheek and rubbing his thumb against his cheekbone. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.” He smiled, one of those smiles that made Shuichi think something was really there between them, that their feelings were mutual and these weren’t just hormonal hook-ups. “Don’t feel like you have to do this for me.”

“No, Ouma-Kun,” Shuichi leaned into his hand, shuddering when he felt the tip of Kokichi’s cock brush against his thigh, “I want this, I really do.” He mumbled, “P—please.”

Kokichi grinned, moving down to push his lips against Shuichi’s tenderly. His hand caressed against the detective’s cheek, his tongue pushing against Shuichi’s bottom lip. It was moments like these Shuichi wished Kokichi would tell him how he really felt. Tell him that this wasn’t just a jack-off session, tell him that... that this actually meant something to him. Shuichi pushed his lips back against Kokichi, the hand on Shuichi’s thigh moving to the base of Kokichi’s cock and pressing the tip to his entrance. The detective maneuvered off his lips.

“I—i’m gonna start pushing in... Tell me if you want to stop,” Kokichi warned, squeezing the base of his cock before speedily pushing the tip of his length into Shuichi’s hole.

Shuichi hadn’t expected the push to be so painful, eliciting a painful gasp rip from his throat, “Wait, wait!”

Kokichi halted, his two hands moving to his hips and stopping completely. The detective clenched unknowingly around Kokichi, the pain ripping through his ass being foreign and...awkward. “Woah, hey, hey!” Kokichi squeezed onto his hips, taking one of his hands to run it onto Shuichi’s chin. “You need to stay calm, it’s going to hurt worse if you don’t. Just take a few deep breaths, alright?”

Shuichi looked up at Kokichi, his eyes glossy with tears as the pain stepped up to his waist. He nodded, the blunette reaching up for Kokichi’s hand and threading together their fingers gingerly. “It’s okay, alright? I’m not going to hurt you.”

The detective took a few deep breaths, squeezing onto Kokichi’s hand tighter as he focused on not tightening around the leader’s length. Once he figured he was ready, he gave a quick nod toward Kokichi, the leader clutching onto Shuichi’s hip and hand at the same time. He slowly pushed into Shuichi, the latter throwing his head back and groaning inaudible mumbles under his breaths. It hurt so much, but Shuichi didn’t want him to stop. He didn’t want to disappoint Kokichi, he wanted to make him feel good, he didn’t want to force him to stop after everything Kokichi did to prepare him.

At first, Shuichi didn’t know how long it was going to take until their hips met, the leader’s length itching into him bit-by-bit for what felt like hours. Once Kokichi’s hips smacked against his, Shuichi let out a loud sigh, his chest heaving upward frantically. The tip of his dick barely brushed against his prostate, Shuichi realizing just how long his length was inside of him. Kokichi pushed their hands together, reminding Shuichi that he was still there looming above him. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, just p—please—,” Shuichi gave a shaky sigh, “G—give me just a minute. It h—hurts so bad, Kokichi.”

The leader gaped at how he used his given name, dipping his head down until the two’s noses brushed together. He smiled down at him, “That’s okay. Take all the time you need.” Kokichi nipped down at his lips, pressing both of them together sweetly. Shuichi reciprocated his movements, letting the kiss get more heated as Kokichi prodded a tongue into his mouth. He licked the roof of his mouth, sucking down on his lips as the two kissed in solitary for a moment. Shuichi liked how honest Kokichi got during these times, how caring he showed he was even if he didn’t want to admit it. When he pulled away, the leader wiped off Shuichi’s tears and gave him another reassuring smile. Then, he dipped back down, giving him another open-mouthed kiss. Shuichi followed his movements, moving his unoccupied hand to Kokichi’s face.

It wasn’t until Shuichi pulled away, taking a deep breath through his mouth that he finally felt like it was fine, “A—alright, you can move now...just please be slow...”

“Of course, beloved,” Kokichi smiled warmly, taking out his length down to the tip and slamming back into Shuichi. The detective threw his head back, bringing his unoccupied hand to his mouth to muffle the loud hiss of pain that bubbled in his throat.

For a few thrusts, Shuichi couldn’t bare the pain of his ass feeling stretched and torn each time Kokichi pushed his hips into him. It felt like he was being ripped completely in half and it had him sobbing into his hand.

Kokichi brushed the bangs out of Shuichi’s eyes, the slow pace making it impossible to focus on anything but that kept pain shooting up his spine. He frowned softly, “Hey, hey, are you okay?” Shuichi looked up at the purplenette, Kokichi wiping the tears off of his face. “I—i.. Ouma-Kun... It hurts so b—bad.”

“Try to relax, Saihara-Chan,” He reassured, moving his other hand down to his stomach and rubbing his hand against his abdomen. “If you tighten up it’ll hurt more.”

Shuichi looked up at Kokichi, trying his best to try and relax under his stare. “Saihara-Chan,” He spoke up, Shuichi feeling Kokichi’s hands roam down to his leg and adjusting their position slightly. “It’ll stop hurting once I find your prostate alright?”

The fact that this was the first time he had sex, and for it to be with Kokichi, had Shuichi floating. He felt like he was weightless, as if his body was floating and his breathing had faltered, he couldn’t tell if it was because of the moment or because of the way Kokichi was talking to him. Suddenly, he was hyper aware of soft movements of Kokichi’s hands, feeling the way he fondled with his skin knowing he was in pain. The leader grinded their hips together, Shuichi moaning and leaning his head back as the tip of his cock brushed right over his prostate.

“Ah-hah, found it.”

Kokichi shifted the position a little more, thrusting in again and hitting Shuichi’s prostate dead on. The bluenette moaned louder, his eyes scrunching together tightly. Kokichi moved Shuichi’s legs up to his shoulders, moving his hands down to his hips to steady him and thrust into him at a slightly-faster pace.

Shuichi hadn’t even noticed Kokichi pick up the pace, the pain spiraling up his spine starting to become an overwhelming sense of pleasure each time he hit his prostate. Kokichi leaned down to Shuichi’s face, planting a heated, open-mouthed kiss onto his lips and sliding his tongue into his mouth. He lapped around Shuichi’s mouth, brushing his tongue onto his teeth as he fed into the way Shuichi’s moan sent vibrations into their kiss. Kokichi slowly pulled away from his lips, relishing in how the edges of his mouth were marked redder than other spots and his lips were puffed out slightly. He grinned breathlessly, his knees feeling sore from the thrusts he gave into Shuichi, “A—ah, you’re so pretty, Shuichi. You’re all mine, isn’t that right? Nobody else’s but mine.”

“I—I’m, ah!” Shuichi threw his head back as Kokichi met his prostate again, the leader shifting slightly again in an attempt to aim for that spot continuously. “A—all...I’m all y—youuurs...! K—kokichi...” He tilted his head to the side, burying his cheek into the sheets and letting out a rather lewd moan, “Oh, oh, please t—there Kokichi! C’mon, c—c’mon please!..”

Shuichi’s weak arms slithered up above his head as Kokichi dug his fingers deeper into his hips. He should be worried, that Kokichi’s fingers are basically imprinting bruises into his skin, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. All he cared about was getting Kokichi to hit that damn spot again! 

Kokichi leaned his head into the crook of Shuichi’s neck, licking at a low spot on his skin and nipping down lightly at it. He bit down a few times, Shuichi feeding into the feeling of his own drool dripping down his chin and seeping into the sheets. “You’re so wrecked Shuichi, god I wish you could see yourself right now.”

Shuichi groaned, the heat growing in his stomach making him thrash around his lower side—trying to keep up with Kokichi’s slightly-faster thrusts—and squint his eyes. He gasped, Kokichi’s hips smacking into his and feeding into the feeling of his prostate being struck. “Ah, ahhmm, K—kokichi!”

The detective reached for the leader’s hand again, holding onto his palm and lacing together their fingers. Kokichi looked up from his neck, biting down onto his flesh and tightening the hold back onto the bluenette’s hand. Shuichi’s thighs were shaking, the pain seering up his back immediately being forgotten each time Kokichi’s cock was able to stimulate his prostate. 

“Hey, hey,” The leader ran his hand across Shuichi’s cheek, wiping off the small amount of tears that were running down his face. His eyes seemed to soften at the sight, yet his thrusting failed to halt. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, y—yeah,” Shuichi gasped, his eyes growing glossier as Kokichi wiped the growing tears under his eyelids, “I am,” He felt Kokichi’s finger grasp tighter against his side, his other hand brushing lightly against his face, “I’m okay.”

Kokichi brought his lips onto Shuichi’s cheek, placing open-mouthed kisses all over his face as the detective kept squirming and writhing under him. “You’re so pretty,” He murmured, pressing a soft kiss on his lips. “And gorgeous. I’ve never seen someone as beautiful as you.”

“K—kokichi!” Shuichi leaned his head back, squinting his eyes closed and breathing out a moan. He felt his climax hit him, cum splattering all over Kokichi’s bare stomach before falling semi-limp against the bed. Kokichi grunted, thrusting a few more shallow thrusts before cumming inside the condom as well. The two of them stayed still for a moment, catching their breath slowly. Shuichi laid on the bed, grimacing in the newly coated layer of sweat on his body, barely registering the way Kokichi pulled out and threw the condom in the trash.

“Saihara-Chan,” Kokichi dug through the drawer, pulling out an already damp towel that mysteriously got in there. Shuichi would’ve questioned it if he hadn’t just had his brains fucked out of his skull, “Are you alright?”

Shuichi sighed, “Y—you,” He laughed, even if it sounded broken and rasped from what just happened, “You don’t have to ask that all the time.”

“I just want to make sure,” Kokichi smiled, “I’m gonna start a bath. I’ll be back.”

* * *

Shuichi sat cross-legged in the bath, Kokichi sitting across from him and scrubbing off his body with some soap. He looked focused, his hair draped down significantly due to the water. Shuichi’s hips were sore, the ache in his back heightening in pain each time he moved. The detective looked down at his hands, what were they..? He didn’t want this to just be sex, he wanted more. He wanted a moment where he could hold his hand in public and not act like they were strangers, or kiss him in front of his friends and not get weird stares or grossed-out glances.

“Ouma-Kun,” Shuichi sighed, the purplenette looking up at him with a grin, “Oh-oh-oh, and what happened to Kokichi?” Kokichi wiggled his eyebrows, the bluenette covering his face to hide the soft groan and his growing blush with his hands, “O—ouma-Kun...”

The purplenette laughed, rubbing his soap-filled hand against Shuichi’s arms and moving Shuichi’s own out of his face with the other, giving a quick kiss on his lips. “Sooo, what is it?” He asked, Shuichi looking back down at his lap to avoid eye-contact. 

“Ouma-Kun... What is this? Like...what are we?”

Kokichi stopped scrubbing down Shuichi’s arm, taking his hands away to grab another bottle. “Well,” He squirt a glob onto his hand, lathering it together in his hands, “We can be whatever you want to be.”

“A—ah, well...would you mind being...” Shuichi took a deep breath, Kokichi moving to sit on his knees in between Shuichi’s legs. The purplenette moved his hands to the bluenette’s hair, scrubbing into his scalp delicately as Shuichi tried to gather the right words. “Would you mind um...being boyfriends?”

“Yes, actually, I would mind! I’d hate to be your boyfriend,” Kokichi grinned mischievously, Shuichi’s heart dropping into his stomach. Before he could say anything though, Kokichi laughed, “It’s a lie. Of course I wouldn’t mind.”

“You scared me,” He sighed, Kokichi reaching over for the shower head and running the current down the back of Shuichi’s hair. “That was the point, Sherlock,” He scoffed, “Do you want to tell everyone?”

Shuichi relaxed as the warm water ran down his back, “I do.” He bit the inside of his cheek as Kokichi slid down to sit on his feet, face-to-face with Shuichi. “I k—know they won’t react...well, Ouma-Kun.” Kokichi lathered his hand with soap again, rubbing his newly-lathered hands onto Shuichi’s chest. “But I’m sure they’ll warm up to you. And if they don’t, it w—won’t matter because...I know I’ll love you no matter what.”

The purplenette stopped, looking up from his chest and at Shuichi, his eyes slightly gaped larger. “I—...” Kokichi gulped down the lump in his throat, “I love you too.”

Shuichi smiled, leaning into Kokichi’s face to give him a soft kiss on his lips.


End file.
